maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ko-Bee Movie
Ko-Bee Movie is a crossover between Kobe Bryant and Bee Movie. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 20: [[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre']]. Summary A basketball-playing bee named Ko-Bee competes with Kobe Byrant for a spot on the Lakers. References *Los Angeles Lakers *Phil Jackson *Leigh Anne Tuohy *Yao Ming *Peyton Manning *Big Mike *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Blind_Side_(film) the Blind Side] *Wii *Jack Nicholson Characters *Announcer *Barry B Benson *Ko-Bee *Phil Jackson *Woman *Yao Wing (Yao Ming) *Feline Manning *Big Mike *Kobe Bryant Transcript (The segment begins at the beehive.) Announcer: And with only seconds left, the pressure is on. Man, this is an exciting game of beeball. Barry: Why is every sport we have called "beeball"? Announcer: Buzz passes to Hiverson. Hiverson to Bee Banks. Back to Hiverson. (Scene goes to timer) The clock is ticking of the number of bee puns we can make. (Scene goes back to court with somebody stealing the ball) What's this? (Referee sounds buzzer) There goes the buzzer. (Basketball goes in net) They win again! Thanks to...'' Ko-Bee! That was amazing. What's next? '''Ko-Bee': I think it's time for me to share my talents with the outhive world. (Title Card: Ko-Bee Movie) (Ko-Bee buzzes) Ko-Bee: Wow, this place is great. Look at all the restaurants that welcome bees! Wait 'till they get a load a'-- (Ko-Bee stops at the Kobe Bryant billboard) Ko-Bee: What the--?! But he-- but I-- That guy stole my reasonable good looks, and my tattoo! Bee: Why don't you sue him in court? Ko-Bee: Sue him in court? 'Cause that would be really boring to watch. I'll do something better. Bee: All right, I get it. Bee Movie was boring! (Scene goes to Ko-Bee in Phil Jackson's office) Phil Jackson: Two things, Ko-Bee. One, we already have a Kobe on our team. And two, you're a bee. Ko-Bee: But I'm better than he is. Can't you tell? Phil Jackson: No. In fact, those stripes make you look a little heavy. I'm just saying. (Town begins to rain and have thunders) Ko-Bee: Great, now it's raining. Bees can't fly in the rain. (Car tires squeal near Ko-Bee) Ko-Bee: Aah! Woman: Hey, it's cold out here. You got a place to stay tonight? Ko-Bee: No, but I'll bee ok. Woman: Get in. You're gonna like it here. I have lots of other cases just like you. This is Yao Wing. Yao Wing: Careful, I am allergic. Woman: This is Feline Manning. Feline Manning: S'up? Woman: And then there's Big Mike. I'm helping him come out of his shell. Ko-Bee: Thanks, but I don't think I bee-long here. Woman: First of all, stop with the bee puns. You don't see me dropping "human" into every other sentence. And second, if you wanna be on the Lakers, you have to think of the team as your family. Except for Kobe Bryant, of course, whose career you're trying to ruin. Can you do that? Ko-Bee: Yes, I can! In fact, I'm gonna bee- I mean defeat him. (Ko-Bee flies out of the house) Yao Wing: You're changing that bee's life. Woman: No, Yao Wing, he's changing mine. (Scene goes to Feline Manning and Big Mike selling honey for $14.99. Also, cash register dings.) (Scene goes to basketball court) Phil Jackson: Now, Kobe, I know you've won five rings, but I can't have two Kobes on the same team, so best man gets to stay, ok? Kobe Bryant: That sounds reasonable. Phil Jackson: It does? Man, I should renegotiate your contract. Anyways, let's play. (Phil Jackson blows whistle and throws basketball in air.) (Ko-Bee grabs onto the ball but Kobe dribbles it.) Ko-Bee: Aah! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Woman: (Gasp) Ko-Bee: Woah, woah, woah, whoa, whoa, whoa. (Scene gets slower) Ko-Bee: slow audio Woah, whoa... Woman and Pets: (slow motion) We believe in you! Wii+Bee-lieve+in+U (Ko-Bee smiles, also scene is back to normal speed.) Ko-Bee: I can do this. But, just to be sure, I can also do this. (Ko-Bee stings Kobe) Kobe Bryant: Ugh! My reasonable looking face! (Kobe's head starts to puff up) (Ko-Bee grabs the basketball, which causes the crowd to cheer and everyone to watch. Ko-Bee moves the basketball to the basket and makes it, which causes the window to break) Woman: He did it! Phil Jackson: Sorry, Bryant. You're out. I'm signing Ko-Bee here to a 5-year contract. (Kobe Bryant starts to leave) Ko-Bee: Woohoo! Too bad my lifecycle's only six weeks. (Kobe walks out door but woman talks to him) Woman: Hey...you need someplace to stay? Kobe Bryant: (Muffled) You gonna change my life? Woman: Nope, you're gonna change mine. (Scene goes to Feline Manning and Big Mike selling Kobe souvenirs. Also cash register dings) Woman: Now start autographing this stuff. Bee: You know, you're right. This was a much better movie. Trivia *The timer said Bee puns 87 to Wasp Jokes 6. *In the movie, bees have CGI heads, but in this sketch, it has real life celebrity heads which included Jerry Seinfeld and Matthew Broderick, and also included human heads. *The stores looked similar to the ones in [[HOPS|'HOPS']]. *There were three things that are similar to Bee Movie: *#Ko-Bee can't fly in the rain. *#He was thinking of sueing the human Kobe but can't. *#Ko-Bee grabbed the basketball and Kobe dribbles. Also the part when Ko-Bee was screaming in slow motion references the movie. *Ko-Bee made two and a half bee jokes. (His last one got cut off) *After a pep talk from the woman, Ko-Bee dominating on the court is a reference to the Blind Side. *The woman took advantage of both Kobes by selling honey and Kobe souvenirs. *The poster the woman held up said (or had) a picture of a Wii Remote+ a picture of a Bee+lieve. Together, it sounds like "We believe." It is similar to what Danny Rebus makes in the Electric Company. *Yao Wing looks like Mordecai from ''Regular Show'' and Feline Manning looks like ''Garfield'' from the TV show of the same name. *Antagonist: Kobe Bryant. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts